


Take the Pain, Take the Pleasure

by cascades (heartroots)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartroots/pseuds/cascades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurt when Donghae spanked him on the show earlier today, but Henry can't say he didn't like it. And when his own hand isn't doing it for him, he decides to pay his (favorite) hyung a late night visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Pain, Take the Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> It's moeruze_burning's birthday, and because she is my fic bro I wrote her absolutely filthy spanking porn! ♥ BUT WHERE ARE MY CUPCAKES?

Henry groans and shoves his face into his pillow, hips grinding automatically into the mattress. He jerked off in the shower a half hour ago and he’s already hard again. An hour and a half before that he was backstage after the show, biting his lip to hold back a curse as he wrapped a tight fist around his cock. When he slipped a hand into the back of his pants and scraped his nails over the the flesh of his ass cheeks, the residual sensitivity from where Donghae had spanked him blossoming into fresh pain, he came so hard he could barely remember how to breathe. He slumped against the wall, panting, and hastily shoved his softening cock back into his pants when he heard the doorknob turn. Almost got caught by their translator. Now _that_ would have been awkward. She’s nice, and would probably quit out of embarrassment if she found Henry with his pants around his thighs, come dripping from his still twitching cock onto his knuckles. Yeah, neither of them could live that down. 

But the point is he’s had two orgasms in less than two hours, and he still isn’t satisfied. 

He knows what he really wants, but he’s scared of asking for it. He suspected it the first time, accidentally fantasized about it the second time, and now he’s sure. He wants it. He wants Donghae to spank him again, this time with his bare hands. He wants his ass sore when Donghae pushes in, wants to come trying to twist away while he screams for more because his brain can’t figure out which sensation is pleasure and which is pain. Just the thought is enough to get him whimpering, and he doesn’t whimper often. He’d whimper Donghae’s name if it’d get him to hit him. 

“God, this is fucked up,” he mutters to himself. He presses his hand against the base of his cock, trying to get his erection to go down at least a little. If he is going to go to Donghae’s room, he can’t go like this. Someone will see. Someone will mock him mercilessly. And then the rest of them will mock him tomorrow once word gets around. That’s just how it goes. 

Henry no longer has the self control to stop himself from rubbing his cock through his boxers. He hisses a, “Mother _fucker_ ,” and climbs out of bed, trapping the head of his cock in the waistband of his boxers to at least stop it from forming a tent as he hobbles to the door. His mind is solely focused on finding Donghae. _Now._

Kyuhyun is asleep on his laptop at the dining room table. He’ll have hell to pay from the coordinoonas tomorrow, but Henry is thankful for his unorthodox sleeping schedule at the moment. Henry slips by him unnoticed and heads to Donghae’s room. He really hopes Donghae isn’t so heavily asleep that he won’t hear Henry knocking. 

He adjusts his boxers when he gets to Donghae’s door, making a face when he glances down and realizes the wet spot of precome is very visible on the light grey fabric. And so is the very hard line of his cock. Sure, it won’t be pointing directly at Donghae, but it’s not in any way hidden. He probably should’ve put some pants on. If Donghae doesn’t want to help him out, this is going to be really fucking embarrassing for him. But Donghae’s pretty much always horny, right? Why would he say no? Unless he thinks Henry’s a freak for wanting a spanking, but god, he’d take anything at this point. Anything but his own hand. 

Henry takes a deep, shaky breath and knocks on Donghae’s door. After thirty seconds of no answer (Henry’s counting), he knocks again and hisses Donghae’s name for good measure. He’s just about to knock again, once more before he gives up, when the door swings open.

“Henry?” Donghae sleepily mumbles. He scratches his head and stares at Henry, hair messy from sleep and eyes droopy. He’s shirtless, of course, and his sweatpants are hanging low enough on his hips to give Henry a glimpse of the dark patch of hair at the end of his happy trail. Henry swallows. Donghae rubs one eye with the heel of his hand. “What’re you doing here? Something wrong?”

“Um... kind of? Sorry for waking you,” Henry sheepishly says. He shifts a little because this level of arousal with no relief is getting really uncomfortable. The second he moves his hips his erection pops free from his waistband. Awesome. “Shit.”

Donghae blinks slowly, and then his eyes go very wide. “Oh. _Oh._ Did you… need help with something, Henry?” His smirk is lazy and inviting, one hip cocked against the doorframe as he leans forward.

Donghae is his favorite person in the whole entire world right now. His eyes are fixed on Henry’s cock, heavy-lidded and lustful, and Henry can feel himself blushing. Donghae licks his lips and Henry’s cock throbs, a fresh spill of precome soaking into his boxers. He’s totally into the idea of that tongue all over him. God, he’s so glad Donghae answered the door. He was so desperate he was considering trying Siwon next, and Siwon would’ve spent the whole next day praying and annoying the fuck out of everyone with his played out inner conflict. So. Fucking. Glad. For Donghae-hyung. “You’re my favorite hyung,” Henry moans as Donghae grabs him by the wrist and drags him into his room.

“Of course I am. Now, what’s got you this worked up, Henry?” Donghae whispers. He pulls Henry close and breathes hot against his ear, nips at his earlobe and starts mouthing down his neck. Henry tilts his head to expose more of his neck to Donghae, a soft moan escaping his lips. “You look desperate. It’s hot.” 

“Oh,” Henry sighs, rolling his hips against Donghae’s and shuddering at the friction. 

Donghae takes a step back. He places a hand over Henry’s erection, cups his balls through the fabric and rubs just right. Henry tosses his head back and moans. “Tell me, Henry. Come on. Why are you so horny?” 

The way Donghae says his name is so fucking hot. And so is the way Donghae’s pressing Henry’s cock up against his stomach, until the head peeks up past the waistband, so he can slide his thumb along the slick slit and make Henry beg for more. Maybe a blowjob from Donghae, from that tongue that’s been teasing him for four years, would be enough to keep him sated. But what if it’s not? Henry can’t risk being hard all day tomorrow too, wishing he’d had the balls (metaphorically, of course; he knows he has balls because Donghae is gently rolling them in his warm palm right now and oh god it feels good) to speak up about what he really wanted. “I – I couldn’t stop thinking about...” Henry trails off when Donghae steps closer and he can feel the heat of Donghae’s erection against his. That’s beyond distracting. 

“Thinking about...?” Donghae prods Henry to continue with a sharp roll of his hips. “I won’t tell anyone else. It’s just you and me here.” 

Henry breathes in and out slowly. He’s rocking rhythmically against Donghae, hardly realizes he’s doing it – dirty dancing comes naturally to him too. “Remember, uh... earlier today?” 

“Yes?”

“The show – the filming, when... when we did the thing with the...” Henry stops, but not out of embarrassment. He knows how to say “spanking” in Mandarin, but not Korean. Oh, but maybe Donghae will understand in Mandarin anyway! He’s getting pretty good. “Spanking?” Henry says, hoping.

“Huh?” 

Damn it. It’s always a mistake to count on Donghae’s Mandarin. Different route to the same conclusion it is. “When you hurt me. You hit me. You understand?”

“When we spanked each other?” Donghae asks. He hasn’t caught on yet, to what that has to do with Henry knocking on his door past midnight with a raging hard-on. 

“Yes. I was wondering if you’d... if you’d do it again.”

“You want me to spank you?” Donghae doesn’t seem taken aback, just curious. Probably making sure he fully understands what Henry’s saying. They’ve had some awkward mix-ups before. 

Henry nods, bracing himself for the possibility of rejection. He tries his hardest to sound sexy. “I’d like that, hyung.” 

Donghae looks contemplative. He brushes his hand over Henry’s erection again and Henry’s hips twitch forward in response. He smiles, but it quickly fades to a neutral expression. “But Henry, I thought I hurt you. You complained so much after.” 

“It did hurt, but...” Henry swallows, “I liked it. Please do it again.” 

The hand that’s not stroking the length of Henry’s cock through the fabric wanders to his lower back, fingertips dipping beneath the waistband. “Never knew you had it in you, Henry-yah,” he whispers. Henry holds his breath as Donghae’s hand slips farther inside his boxers, creeping closer to the sore spot a centimeter at a time. Donghae presses his thigh into Henry’s crotch and leans against him more fully. “Did you get hard after I hit you on air?” 

“Yes,” Henry moans. Donghae’s palm is resting on one cheek of his ass, squeezing lightly. It doesn’t hurt as much as it did when the pain made Henry come, but it’s still good. “I jerked off backstage.” 

Donghae squeezes harder, nails digging in. His tongue darts out to wet his lips. “Naughty. You should’ve just asked me to suck you off.” 

“I didn’t know you were so... willing,” Henry stammers. Henry’s eyes are ready to roll into the back of his head with the way Donghae is kneading his ass, with both hands now. With Henry’s permission, he pulls the waistband of Henry’s boxers down so it’s resting above where Henry’s ass meets his thighs. Henry’s cock stays confined, to his disappointment. 

Donghae grinds their hips together, smirking, as he experimentally taps Henry’s exposed ass with the flat of his fingers. “Like that?” 

“God, just like that,” Henry moans, arousal hitting him in stronger and stronger waves. “But harder.” 

“Harder? Okay.” Donghae’s tongue peeks out the corner of his mouth as he concentrates on drawing his arm back the proper distance. 

Henry makes a choked sound when Donghae’s hand lands a sharp smack on his ass, pain returning anew. “ _Fuck_ , yes,” he hisses. Just as his ass starts to throb, Donghae spanks him again, with his hand positioned just right for the maximum impact, and Henry’s orgasm hits him out of _nowhere_ , so swift he doesn’t even realize what’s happened until it’s over. Knees wobbling, he babbles breathlessly as his come soaks into his underwear. Donghae stares at him like he’s ready to come in his pants too just from the sight. 

“Shit Henry, did you really – that was so _hot_ ,” Donghae moans. Henry is too disoriented to even hold on to him as Donghae bodily hauls him to his bed. He drops Henry on his ass and climbs on the bed beside him to strip him of his shirt, then pushes him flat and kneels between his legs; Henry spreads his legs wider to give Donghae better access. Donghae peels Henry’s sticky underwear off and tosses it vaguely in the direction of his hamper. Henry gasps when Donghae’s hot mouth envelops his still-sensitive cock to suck him clean. Henry moans weakly, wishes he was still hard so he could enjoy this more. He’s getting there, though. If Donghae kept it up he’d probably be ready to come again in less than a minute, but Donghae instead lets Henry’s cock fall from his lips. He wipes his mouth and sits back on his heels. 

“What?” Henry asks when Donghae just keeps looking at him. 

“Deciding how I’m going to get you to scream my name,” Donghae says lightly. 

A shiver runs down Henry’s spine at Donghae’s words. “More spanking would be nice.”

“How did I not know you were this kinky?” Donghae asks as he grabs Henry’s hand and pulls him to his feet. He guides him off the bed, then shoves him back onto it face first, ass bent over the edge of the mattress. 

Henry moans into the sheets, cock already twitching with interest at the vulnerable position he’s been put in. He props himself up on his forearms. “I didn’t know I was this kinky either.”

Donghae laughs, and it’s sexy and breathy but still the friendly laugh Henry’s familiar with. He runs a hand down Henry’s side, rests it on his hip and uses the other to get Henry to move his legs exactly where he wants them. He starts out slow, placing his palms on Henry’s ass and pressing down on the sore flesh. Henry hisses out a sharp breath. He works Henry’s ass in his hands, gropes the curves and spreads him open to get a better look; Henry squirms. “Hyung,” he whines, “Hit me already.” 

“But I love your ass so much, Henry. I’ve always wanted to get a chance to touch it like this.” 

“You can explore later, I just want you to – _Fuck_! Ow!” Henry yelps when Donghae hits him without warning, and _hard_ too. It stings and he’s sure it’s going to hurt like hell later. As the pain subsides he realizes his cock is already straining against his stomach where it was half-erect before, not yet leaking but close. This new kink of his is potent. 

“Too much?” Donghae asks, clearly concerned. 

“God no, that was perfect. Again.” Henry pushes his ass out a little bit more, wriggling it for Donghae’s benefit. 

Donghae wastes no time in dialing up the spanking. His smacks are erratic, unpredictable, and Henry’s cock is definitely leaking now, the tip pressing wet against his stomach and the rest of it hot and throbbing for friction. Donghae’s hands are fucking amazing, and so strong. The only relief he can get is to rub against the sheets in between hits because his hands are busy clenched white-knuckle tight in the discarded blanket, which he’s holding close to his face just in case he has to bite down on it to hold back a scream. 

“Had enough yet?” Donghae asks, voice rough around the edges. 

“I’ll tell you when I’ve had enough,” Henry says through gritted teeth, then lets out a ragged moan when Donghae presses his palms to his ass again. This time it really hurts, enough to make Henry wince. It feels like his skin is on fire. Donghae drags his hands along the surface and taps lightly, like he’s working out a rhythm and Henry’s ass cheeks are his drums. Henry jumps at an extra firm slap and bites his lip to stop himself from whimpering. 

“You’re not even going to be able to sit tomorrow. I kind of want to take a picture of how red your ass is because you wouldn’t believe it.” 

“No flash photography. Should’ve mentioned that before we began.” 

Donghae snorts a laugh. “Too bad. Red’s a good color on you.” He leans in closer, close enough that Henry can feel his warm breath on his thigh. Lips parted, he touches his mouth to Henry’s ass, soothing the reddest areas with his tongue. He sucks gently, then bites down and scrapes his teeth along Henry’s skin. Henry curses under his breath and wrings the blanket in his fists. He doesn’t think too much of it when Donghae spreads his ass open again. It’s when he feels Donghae breathing on his entrance that he gets nervous, and in the same second so aroused he can barely breathe. 

“Hyung, what are you – oh, _oh_ fuck. Oh my god, _fuck_.” Henry gasps, writhing either away or towards Donghae’s mouth, he’s not sure which, when Donghae’s tongue flicks against the rim of his hole. His ass is burning with pain from Donghae clenching it and the tip of Donghae’s tongue wriggling around inside him, lips pressed against his most sensitive skin, is a level of pleasurable he’s never felt before, and he can’t help but sob into the sheets at the melding of the two. 

Donghae’s mouth doesn’t stay glued to his ass for long. Not as long as Henry would like, anyway. Abruptly he pulls back and stands up, walking away after he gives Henry a reassuring pat on his ass and leaving him a shuddering mess. 

“What are you doing?” Henry asks. He sounds raw and desperate, breathless to his own ears. 

“Getting the lube.”

“W-why?” Henry stupidly asks. He’s a little incoherent.

“So I can fuck you and spank you at same time. You okay with that?” Donghae gets comfortable behind Henry again, lifting his ass up a little higher. 

“Did I tell you you’re my favorite hyung?”

Donghae chuckles and presses his lips to the base of Henry’s spine. He licks down the starting dip of Henry’s ass, kicks his legs open wider and leaves his tongue just above where Henry wants it. Cold, slick fingers slide over his hole and Henry shudders. Donghae moves his head back so he can see what he’s doing, and while Henry is glad he’s paying attention to the task at hand, he really didn’t want that tongue to leave. Donghae circles Henry’s entrance with his fingers, stroking and pressing firmly against it until Henry relaxes enough to allow one finger to slip inside to the first knuckle. Henry takes advantage of this lull in overly intense sensations to grab hold of his cock and give himself a little relief. The first tug feels so good; combined with Donghae’s finger pushing in deeper, it makes him want to jerk himself off to completion right now – end this quick because waiting is torture. 

“Don’t touch yourself,” Dongahe scolds, swatting Henry’s hand away. “If you come that early again I won’t even have time to get my cock in you.”

“I won’t!” Henry could be lying; he’s teetering on the edge already. “I was just really worked up before.” 

“Hey, don’t be embarrassed. Making you cream your pants is one of my life’s proudest accomplishments.” 

Henry blushes. He presses his cheek to the cool sheets higher up on the bed, rests his forehead on the blanket and bites his lip hard enough to make it swell as a second finger pushes in, along with the very tip of a third Donghae sneaks in while Henry’s no longer clenching. Henry moans as the first two draw back, and then all three begin to enter him at once. The intrusion is uncomfortable, but nowhere near the pain still lingering in his flesh. He tries his best to stay still, gradually adjusting as Donghae’s fingers start moving inside him. Slow and testing at first, but soon picking up speed. Donghae fucks Henry open on his fingers with a hand placed on the small of his back to keep him from moving too much, and Henry tries to think about things that turn him off to stop himself from coming too soon. 

Henry lets out a stream of curses in English and Mandarin when Donghae’s fingers push in all the way and press, just barely, against the spot inside him that sends a shock of pleasure from his head to his toes, but not quite in that order. More like radiating out from the epicenter until it reaches all his appendages. 

“Found it, huh? Awesome,” Donghae says with immense satisfaction. He thrusts his fingers in at a better angle and hits Henry’s prostate dead on this time, but still with a light touch. Henry arches his back and moans for more. Donghae happily complies, rubbing hard against it until Henry’s thighs start trembling, desperate sounds leaving his lips unbidden. Just when Henry thinks he’s reached a plateau of sensation, Donghae spanks him again. 

Henry’s gasp turns into a long broken moan, tears springing to his eyes at the exquisite feeling. “Fuck Donghae, I’m so close, I’m –” Henry realizes mid-warning that he’s speaking English. He finishes in Korean, and immediately Donghae’s hand reaches around to grip the base of his cock and stop his orgasm. Henry sobs a little, clawing at the sheets as his hips buck of their own volition. He can’t even tell anymore if he’s in pain or not. Everything feels amazing and it’s making him lightheaded. 

“Not yet,” Donghae hisses into Henry’s ear, “I’m not done with you yet.” 

Donghae stays like that, bent over Henry’s back with his hand clamped tight around Henry’s cock, not offering him any relief. His fingers aren’t moving inside Henry or outside of him. They don’t even shift on his shaft as precome drips down Henry’s length onto Donghae’s knuckles. 

“I’m... I’m good now, I think,” Henry breathes. 

Donghae lets go. Henry lets out a sigh of relief, then a whimper when Donghae’s fingers slide out of his ass as well. He didn’t want that. Bent over Donghae’s bed with his ass in the air, cock heavy and wobbling and dripping precome onto the sheets, hole stretched wide and feeling so unbearably _empty_ , Henry’s never needed to be fucked so badly. He feels as if he might shake to pieces if Donghae doesn’t get his cock in him right this second. 

“Donghae-hyung,” Henry begs, his voice quavering, “Now, do it. Fuck me.”

Henry hears the soft sound of Donghae’s sweatpants hitting the floor. He steps closer, the fronts of his thighs pressed against the backs of Henry’s and his sticky fingers curling tight around Henry’s hip as he slides his cock between the cheeks of Henry’s ass. “You want this?” Donghae asks, fingers of his free hand opening Henry wide so Donghae can nudge his cock against Henry’s hole. “You want my cock?”

Henry can only nod as Donghae grabs a handful of Henry’s ass and digs his nails right in, pain that had faded returning anew. Donghae smacks him playfully as he fits the head of his cock inside. It’s not even half as hard as he was hitting him before, but it still makes Henry’s hips jerk. Donghae slicks the rest of his length up before he starts sliding in, whispering filth in Korean as he works Henry’s hole loose on his cock; Henry barely catches a word of it, but he can tell it’s dirty just by the inflection. Henry’s mouth falls open, eyes rolling back into his head as Donghae thrusts in all at once. “Hit me,” Henry growls, “Make me fucking scream, like you said you would.” 

Donghae pulls out almost all the way, and then as he thrusts back into Henry he smacks his ass with so much force it almost feels like the paddle again. The fucking is rhythmic, but the spanking is not, each hit keeping Henry guessing, literally on his toes as he tries to open himself further to Donghae. He’s begging in English, Mandarin, Korean, anything that’ll get Donghae to go faster, even as Donghae is pounding into him so forcefully that Henry is biting his fist and sobbing. 

Donghae lessens his assault on Henry’s ass all of a sudden, hands gently rubbing as he thrusts steadily in and out. Henry soon realizes that Donghae is searching for the right angle to hit his prostate at. “There, _fuck_ ,” Henry offers when Donghae finds it, as if his full body tremble isn’t enough of an indication. 

There’s no way Henry’s going to last much longer, not when Donghae’s hitting him just right on nearly every thrust. He’s so close again, pleasure building rapidly in the pit of his stomach, even though he misses the feeling of Donghae’s hand laying into him; the feeling of their naked skin slapping together is a poor substitute for the real thing. But shit, Donghae must be reading his mind because he starts spanking Henry again, a smack counterpoint to every thrust, and Henry cries out. The pain is excruciating, euphoric, so overwhelming that Donghae only gets three hits in before Henry’s screaming into the blanket and coming so violently his vision goes white behind his tightly shut eyelids. Gasping breaths, he tries not to pass out as he shakes through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Donghae pulls out of Henry’s ass when he’s still trying to catch his breath. Henry is confused for a moment until he hears the wet sounds of Donghae jerking off. He’d offer to get his lips around him, maybe suck on his cock a little to help him out, but he’s so fucked out he doesn’t think he can even speak, let alone move. Donghae lets out a shaky moan and Henry feels the first shot of his come, hot and thick, splatter against his abused hole; the rest lands on the much more thoroughly abused rest of his ass. Henry can only imagine how debauched he must look right now. He makes a soft sound, sinking boneless and satisfied into the mattress. 

He doesn’t even realize Donghae’s left until he comes back with a wet wipe and very, very gently cleans his come from Henry’s ass. Henry still winces. “You gonna be okay?” Donghae asks softly, contrite. 

“I might have to avoid sitting for a day or two, but I’m fine,” Henry murmurs, waving a dismissive hand. He’s too tired to worry about how much this might inconvenience him later. “Totally worth it, anyway. I’ve never come that hard.” 

Donghae flops down next to him on the bed. Henry rolls partially over to face him; he’s grinning, still gloriously naked and holding a bottle of lotion he must’ve grabbed when he got the wet wipes. “Glad I could be of service. Now lie still and let me complete the experience.” 

Donghae shushes him and pushes his face into the pillows when Henry tries to tell him he really doesn’t have to, he’s done more than enough. But Henry doesn’t really mind being manhandled and ignored when it means Donghae drizzling soothingly cool lotion over his sore skin and massaging with gentle hands. “Thanks bro,” Henry mumbles sleepily. 

“You’re my favorite dongsaeng too,” is the last thing Henry hears before he drifts off to sleep, with a smile on his face.


End file.
